


Gift-Wrapped

by a_cascade



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like men, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: For this birthday, Seamus's gift comes wrapped in lace.
Relationships: Seamus "Sledge" Cowden/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, y'all... this is approximately three thousand words of pure smut. There's nothing too kinky going on, but please mind the tags.
> 
> This was meant to be posted a week ago for Sledge's birthday, but some things came up and it took me a bit longer than I would've liked to finish. In the end, I think it was worth it. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Seamus returned to his quarters in the evening wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and go to sleep. Training recruits was a nightmare and he was a little annoyed that Six had put him up to the task today of all days. He sighed. It couldn’t really be helped. He’d only seen Marius once all day, briefly in the R&D lab, too caught up in his latest project to have a meal with him. He hadn’t even seen Marius at supper, which was both disappointing and irritating in and of itself. He loved his job, truly, but sometimes he just wanted some time for the simple pleasures in life. He wanted to wake up in the morning and kiss his sleep-dazed partner. He wanted to take him out for a night on the town and watch his eyes light up with delight, to wrap his arms around him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He wanted, quite simply, just to see Marius.

He fumbled with his keys searching for the right one before finally unlocking the door and stumbling inside. The lights were already on. Strange, he thought. He could’ve sworn he’d turned them off when he left that morning. It was unlikely that anyone had broken in since the door had been locked. There were no other signs that anyone had been inside. Seamus shrugged and toed off his boots, leaving them next to the door. He tossed his jacket on the back of the nearest chair.

He swiped through his phone, hoping to see messages from Marius. There was nothing. His heart sank in his chest. Was he really that busy? He still didn’t even know what Marius was up to—

“Seamus.”

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Marius was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and leaning back on his hands, a silk black and red robe covering his body. Seamus gawked at him while his mind caught up to what was happening. His hair was just tousled enough to be enticing with a few rebellious strands sweeping across his face. All he could think about was running his hands through those locks. His eyes trailed up Marius’s legs to where they disappeared beneath the robe. He was wearing sheer black stockings. All thoughts of sleep left his mind.

“Happy birthday, _Liebling_.” Marius smiled coyly, looking quite pleased with himself. It must have delighted him to catch Seamus off-guard.

Seamus let out a breathy laugh, “Bloody hell.” He watched as Marius dragged a hand up and down his own thigh, mesmerized. “Aren’t you just full of surprises?” He approached the bed and replaced Marius’s hand with his own, dragging his hand along the smooth fabric covering his thigh. Marius scooted back to make room for him on the bed and he crawled up after him, slipping between his legs. “What have you got on under there, love?”

“No peeking,” he said sternly. Marius pulled the robe tighter around himself. He laid a hand on Seamus's chest as he leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

“Missed you today.” Seamus cupped his cheek and felt him smile against his lips.

“Missed you, too.”

Seamus pushed Marius down onto his back and covered his body with his own. Marius hooked his legs around his waist with a content sound. Seamus buried his face in the crook of his partner’s neck and took a moment to just be close to him. He couldn’t have asked for a better gift.

“How did you get in? If I’d known you were here I’d have come sooner.”

“Mark owed me a favor.” Marius leaned his head against Seamus's and wrapped his arms around his neck. “He let me in through his suite.”

“Of course he did,” Seamus chuckled. He nipped at Marius’s earlobe and the older man let out a breathy laugh. “Naughty boy. What if Six found out? He’d have to punish you.”

“Are you going to tell on me?” Marius shifted so that his cock lined up against Seamus's, letting out a soft moan as he rutted himself against him with shallow thrusts. Seamus squeezed his thigh a bit harder. “Or maybe you’ll just have to punish me yourself.” His cock twitched at the sultry tone of Marius’s voice.

Marius gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss, licking his way into his mouth. He tugged on his lower lip and Seamus couldn’t help the groan that resonated from deep within his throat. He slid his hands under Marius’s back and down to cup his ass, grinding their lower halves together. Marius broke away to catch his breath, cheeks flushed with arousal.

“Ready for your gift?” Marius pushed open the lapels of his robe slightly, exposing part of his chest.

“My gift?” Seamus pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Marius nodded, taking his hands in his own and laying them on his body. “Go on.”

Undressing Marius was like unwrapping a present, ribbon and all. The robe came loose easily. “Fuck, Marius.” He let out a low groan. The lingerie was a deep crimson, complementary to the slight flush of his skin. It was made of lace woven into intricate patterns and lined with silk. The bra was already coming off one shoulder, giving him a glimpse of Marius’s pec. “You’re so perfect. I never want to take my eyes off of you.” Marius bit his lip. Beneath the lace he could see the peaks of his nipples. His hands followed his eyes down his body, running down his lover’s torso. He could feel the muscles ripple beneath his touch.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy, babe,” he whispered. Seamus's eyes trailed down his bare midriff to the matching panties just barely containing his bulge. A garter belt extended down from his waist and ended in a strap encircling each of his toned thighs.

He set his mouth on every bit of exposed skin he could, licking and sucking his way down his lover’s body. He delighted in how eagerly Marius responded to his touch, whimpering when he got to one of his nipples and rolled the peak over with his thumb.

“Already so sensitive,” Seamus purred. He swirled his tongue around the bud experimentally, drawing a gasp out of Marius. “Did you touch yourself while you waited for me to get here?”

“Yes,” Marius moaned, bucking his hips against Seamus's stomach trying to get as much friction as he could. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Marius hadn’t seen much combat as a soldier, but he still had his fair share of scars embellishing his skin. Most were long faded with age and barely noticeable thin, pale lines against his skin. Others were deeper, harsher. He paid them extra attention as they were one of the many things he adored about his lover’s body.

He mouthed the inside of Marius’s thigh, nipping at his heated skin. He looked up and found Marius watching him closely through lidded eyes, biting his lip as he played with his nipple. It was a marvelous sight. Seamus wanted to watch him come completely undone.

He tentatively licked up Marius’s shaft through the lace of the panties and heard the man take a sharp intake of breath. He gripped him through the cloth and ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Marius let out a low grown and gripped the sheets.

Marius chuckled, “Is today _my_ birthday?” Seamus hummed in amusement and pulled down the waistband of Marius’s panties until his cock sprang free. He took him in hand and started jerking him slowly from base to tip. A bead of precum dripped from the head of his cock and Seamus licked it off. “ _Shiesse_ ,” he heard Marius swear above him.

He took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and delighting in the soft noises he drew out of Marius. He teased the sensitive spot just beneath the head with his tongue and hummed in pleasure when Marius’s thighs squeezed around his head. His own cock strained against the tightness of his jeans. He ground against the sheets, moaning around Marius’s cock at the delicious friction. He hollowed out his cheeks as he took him deeper, setting a tantalizing pace. He had to pin Marius’s hips down with his arm to keep him still while he sucked him off.

“Oh, Seamus, that’s so good,” Marius murmured. He gently pushed down on the back of Seamus's head, trying to get him to take him deeper. His breathing became more and more labored. He made a strangled noise when Seamus took him all the way to the back of his throat. “God, if you keep that up I’m gonna come.”

Seamus quickened his pace, head bobbing as he worked the shaft of Marius’s cock with his other hand. Soon he was reduced to an incoherent mess. He let out a whine, straining against the arm pinning him down. Seamus knew he was close.

Then Marius made a noise that sounded almost like a sob and spilled his hot release on Seamus's tongue. Seamus swallowed him down. Once he had stopped tremoring and his breaths had evened out again Seamus pulled back, licking the last few drops from the head of his dick. He wiped his saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Marius watched Seamus through lidded eyes as he tugged his shirt off, letting it drop on the floor next to the bed. His eyes trailed down his exposed chest. Seamus got up from the bed and went over to his nightstand, opening the top drawer to search through its contents. Once he found what he was looking for he turned back toward the bed and found Marius stroking himself, already half-hard again.

Seamus undid the button on his jeans to palm himself through his boxers. He couldn’t believe how hard he was. Marius’s tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. He turned the bottle of lube around in his hand. “Get on your knees for me, baby,” he said with a gruff voice. Marius obeyed, tossing the robe off to the side and turning over to get primed on his knees. He braced himself on his elbows, ass up in the air and wiggling. He made a show of sliding his panties down his thighs, exposing his rear.

Seamus shucked off his jeans and kicked them to the side, then climbed back onto the bed behind Marius, grabbing him by his hips to pull him closer. He flicked up the cap on the bottle of lube and poured a healthy coating onto his fingers, then spread Marius’s cheeks apart to dribble more of it over his hole. Marius shivered at the cool temperature of the lube. He rubbed it all around his entrance with his slick fingers.

Then he gently pushed one digit inside. Marius tensed up at the intrusion but relaxed after a moment. Seamus leaned over him with his chest pressed against his back and murmured words of encouragement in his ear. He pushed in another finger and started to slowly thrust them in and out of Marius’s hole. He let out a low groan as he pushed back against Seamus's fingers.

“Were you wearing this under your uniform all day?” He licked a stripe up Marius’s neck and sucked on the spot just beneath his ear. The German turned his head to give him better access. He hooked his thumb under the strap on his thigh and let it snap back into place. Marius hissed and rocked back on his fingers.

“Yes,” Marius moaned. He pressed his face into the covers. “It was so hard to keep myself together. Just thinking about you made me hard.”

“You wanted me to find out, didn’t you, love?” Seamus spread his fingers apart, stretching Marius wider. He couldn’t resist the grin that spread across his face when Marius suddenly jerked his hips, knowing he’d found his prostate. “You wanted me to bend you over right there in the middle of the lab and fill you up with my cock.”

“Yes, _fuck yes_ ,” Marius panted. He clenched a fistful of the sheets tightly in both hands. His skin was flushed down to his neck now. “ _Süsser_ , I can’t take it... Seamus, please—Please, I need you.”

He loved breaking his lover down little by little until he begged. He wanted to see how many different sweet noises he could draw out of him, how hard he could make him grip the sheets, how breathless he could make him. Eventually, it got to the point where Marius trembled in his arms at every touch, stringing together sentences in German that Seamus couldn’t understand, but knew and well recognized the need that dripped from every word.

“How do you think the others would feel if they knew you had this on under your uniform?” Seamus slid in another digit and Marius’s mouth opened in a silent moan, his whole body shaking as he fell to one knee. Seamus's hand was getting tired but he kept up his brutal pace as he fucked Marius with his fingers, biting his lip as he watched his lover come completely undone. “What would they think if they saw on your knees like this, begging for my cock?” Marius thrust erratically into a pool of his own need on the sheets. Seamus reached under him and grabbed his cock, hand growing slick with his precum as he stroked him from base to tip.

All it took was a few more strokes and Marius was spilling himself all over Seamus's hand, thrusting into his fist as he rode out his orgasm. He keened when Seamus gave his sensitive cock a few more strokes. Seamus laid gentle kisses down his back and soothingly ran his hands down his body as he came down from it.

Marius turned over and collapsed onto his back, still breathing heavily. He pulled Seamus down by his neck and showered him in dazed, lazy kisses. Seamus took it slow, easing in with soft touches and peppering kisses all over Marius’s skin. Seamus cupped the side of his neck and slipped his tongue into Marius’s parted lips. He was so pliable in his post-orgasmic haze, responding eagerly to every touch. 

Marius sighed against his lips, hooking his legs around Seamus's waist to bring them closer together. Seamus grabbed his ass and ground against him until he choked back a moan and started writhing beneath him. Seamus felt him pressing up against his hip, already half-hard again, and grinned into his neck.

“Already up for more, eh?” he whispered seductively into his ear.

“Shut up.” Marius blushed. Seamus laughed, amazed at how easily he could fluster his lover, even now. He kissed the thought from his mind.

“Ready for this, love?” Seamus nipped at his collarbone, some possessive part of him determined to leave a bright red mark there, nice and pretty against Marius’s flushed skin.

“Seamus,” Marius panted, cupping the back of Seamus's neck to bring their foreheads together. “If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to lose it.”

Seamus slid his boxers off and tossed them to the side. He fumbled for the bottle of lube, quickly uncapping it and squeezing a generous amount out onto his hand before tossing it away. He slicked himself up thoroughly, and Marius squirmed impatiently as he watched him, fingers digging into his thighs hard enough to bruise. He spread his legs wide for him, eyeing him hungrily. Seamus held his hip with one hand and the base of his cock with the other as he gingerly lined himself up with Marius’s hole. Finally, he pushed in slowly through the tight ring of flesh. Marius was so hot and tight around Seamus's cock he thought he'd come right then and there. Marius’s lips parted as he was filled, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

Seamus bottomed out. He took deep breaths, pausing for a moment so both of them could get used to it. Once they had both adjusted he slowly slid back out before thrusting back in. He gradually built up a pace until he had Marius clawing at his back, choking back his moans.

“No, let me hear it,” Seamus angled his hips in such a way that he could hit Marius’s prostate with each thrust. He snapped his hips into the man beneath him until he cried out in bliss. “That’s it, let me hear all of it.”

"H-harder, Seamus!" Marius gripped Seamus's ass as if trying to draw him in deeper.

He pressed Marius down into the bed, pushing his legs back to plow deeper inside of him. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. Both of their heated bodies were now glistening with sweat. Seamus grunted with every thrust inside Marius’s tight body, heat pooling in his lower abdomen as he drew closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re so perfect for me, baby. Almost there. Just a little bit more.” Marius wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer still. He reached down and gripped his cock between their bodies, frantically bucking into his hand. Seamus dug his fingers into the flesh of Marius’s ass, hips stuttering in their thrusts.

“Yes, _Süsser_ —” Marius moaned wantonly. “Yes, yes, _yes_. I’m so close. Please—”

Marius cried out in ecstasy, shooting hot streaks all over his chest. His body clenched around Seamus's cock and then he too was being flung over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard enough for him to see stars in his vision. He buried himself deep inside Marius and moaned in his ear as he emptied his load.

It took a few minutes for either of them to catch their breath. When Seamus finally pulled out, his seed came flowing out of Marius’s hole. 

He noticed the grimace on Marius’s face and laughed, “I’ll get something to clean us up with. Wait here.” Not that Marius was thinking about moving anytime soon, looking thoroughly spent from their activities.

Seamus returned from the bathroom with a wet bath cloth and wiped up the worst of their mess. Then he settled into bed next to his lover, wrapping his arms tight around him. Marius looked up at him drowsily. There was a deep fondness in his eyes that made Seamus's heart melt in his chest. 

Marius shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this,” he grumbled. He shifted closer in Seamus's arms so that he could rest his head on his chest. "Where do you get all this energy from?" He feigned annoyance, but his smile said otherwise.

“Thank you for my present, Marius.” Seamus pressed a kiss to the older man’s hair, inhaling his scent. “I loved it. I love _you_.”

“I know,” Marius whispered, eyes closing. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the fic, please feel free to leave a kudos/comment here or stop by my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cleverly_not) or [Tumblr](https://jes-jones.tumblr.com/)! Feedback, as always, is much appreciated.


End file.
